Oh, No! It's A High School AU
by The Bookemist
Summary: This is a parody of all the ATLA fan fiction out there that takes the characters from the show and puts them in modern day high school. I just think it is ridiculous and pathetic. Depending on reviews, I might make a couple more chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Oh No! Its a High School AU!

Author's Note- This is not meant to offend people who write stories in this genre. They just all seem kind of weird to me, so this is an honest parody. Please review!

Oh, No! It's A High School AU

By The Bookemist

Toph Bei Fong and Katara (insert cleverly puntastic last name here) slid into their desks for English class. Their teacher Mr. (insert one of the masters in the series, usually Pakku or Iroh) told them to get out their homework.

(Insert long, boring conversation between Katara and Toph about boy troubles. It depends on the author's ship, but this will usually involve Sokka, Aang, and Zuko in some way).

After class, the two painfully written protagonists grab some Fire Gummies from the vending machine and head on home to relax. All of a sudden, though, Toph freezes up and grabs Katara by the shoulders, "Katara! I just realized something. We're supposed to live in a fantasy cartoon similar to medieval Japan, not an obvious imitation of suburban America!"

Katara gasps, "You're right, Toph! What could this mean?"

"There's only one explanation. Some young fan fiction writer, who loves the characters of Avatar: The Last Airbender but is unable to write them within their own universe, must have taken all of us into a setting they are more comfortable in; their own lives."

Katara nods and says, "That makes total sense. Fan fiction only exists because people long to spend more time with memorable characters. When a writer is either new the genre or just completely moronic, it seems easier to just take those characters and put them in a totally new world, with no explanation."

"What people need to realize," Toph says, "is that the universe that characters live in is inextricably tied to their personality. Sure, crossovers can work, but for characters like Zuko and Aang, both of which personalities are a direct result of bending and war, you just can't put them in modern day highschool. If Zuko was a normal guy, he wouldn't be Zuko."

"This isn't to say that all those stories are bad, though. ATLA fan fiction is very hard to write. The show gives very few details, and so it is often hard to write within the context of the universe without spewing out a bunch of bullshit which the author obviously pulled out of his asshole. Still, I'd rather read a crappy story about the Battle Of Han Tui then a crappy story about the teenage angsty love triangles of the Gaang, and who will go with whom to prom," says Katara.

"I know," says Toph, "plus, those stories put a lot of people totally out of character. Speaking of that, could you hand me the T.V. Remote? I think America's Next Top Model is on now!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Dumbest Shipping War

Avatar: The Dumbest Shipping War

Kataang

Zutara

Tokka

Aang or Zuko/any girl imaginable, whether shown in the series or not.

My beta used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace. When the Bookemist kept balance between the Kataang Nation, Zutara Kingdom, Tokka Tribes, and "Aang should fuck farm animals, I mean lol, no pedo, come on its not that creepy- **banned from the forum**" Nomads.

But that all changed when the Kataang Nation and Zutara Kingdom started to seriously piss everybody off. Only the Bookemist understood that it didn't fucking matter what ship a story was, as long as it was good. (I mean, seriously. The Kataang shippers are just guys who had their first wet dream about Katara and Aang, and Zutara shippers still have never forgiven Nickelodeon for not ending the episode "The Southern Raiders" with Zuko and Katara making out) Only the Bookemist could stop the ruthless nonsensical shippers. But when the world needed him most, he decided just to screw it and write a story about Iroh's childhood called Neutral Jing so he didn't have to deal with all the shipping bullshit.

Two weeks have passed, and the shipping war is NO WHERE NEAR FUCKING OVER. One year ago, The Bookemist lent himelf pretty much completely to the Harry Potter shipping wars, fighting for Harry/Ginny and Hermione/Ron. This war, full of trolls and absofreackinglutely delusional H/HR shippers, left him drained and at a loss for hope for people to finally just say, "Well, that ship is just my personal preference". Some people believe the Bookemist will never return to shipping wars, and the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. Somehow, I believe the Bookemist will return and write a parody of the opening sequence of the first two episodes, making fun of people who take shipping too seriously. (Oh. That's what you just read, isn't it?)

**I've decided to make this story just be a bunch of different short one shots for each chapter, each one making fun of a different aspect of Fan Culture. Please note that I love taking part in the occasional shipping war just as the next guy (Just ask The Leaky Cauldron), and this is met as a parody only. Ship On!**

** P.S. The story about Iroh's childhood called Neutral Jing needs to be read. Just go to my profile and click on my stories. Unless you read and review it, you will be condemned to a life of moaning around the Earth with no soul or purpose, like zombies, gingers, and the French.**


End file.
